bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 6
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 6: Kaleidoscope BGM: Air Valkyness Soldier: Hey there, Phoenix! Thanks God... Come give us a hand around here, will ya? Phoenix: *cries in joy* Sure thing, brother! Phoenix runs towards the soldiers wearing a black-and-orange soldier, but is near-missed by a laser beam from the other side, full of thick, silver armor. Valkyness Soldier: Careful, these guys are strong! Much stronger than our troopers I may say, that's why we need you around here! Phoenix: Yeah, I can see that... WATCH OUT! Phoenix instantly shields to reflect some of the laser beams coming the Valkyness Soldier's way Valkyness Soldier: Whew, thanks mate! We must always be on close guard, you know... oh, right! There's a flank with hardly anyone guarding over there. *point to are without Valkyness soldiers* Think you can take care of that? Phoenix: Oh, sure, leave it to me! HIYAAAAAAAAH~ Phoenix runs to the flank full of Appian soldiers and starts kicking some a**es like he always does, machinegunning everyone despite their tough armor and reflecting their own lasers at them. Appian Soldier: HEY! Th... that guy! The shield! He's got the shield! Appian Soldier 2: WHAT?! Everyone, focus fire on that guy! Over there! Phoenix: E...eh?! The surrounding soldiers then all focus their fire on Phoenix, who effortlessly uses his shield and machinegun to repel them back, while hopping between safe spots to recharge. Phoenix: Ugh... What's wrong with these guys...?! Appian Soldier: It's not working! Someone call the commander! Appian Soldier 2: Distress call! Look at our location! There's the guy with the shield here, requesting support! Scutum: Hmmm...?! ???: ...He has come too, huh? Scutum: Well... Don't worry, madame... Below Scutum's position, a line of Katyusha artilleries raise their launchers, waiting for commands. Scutum: ...It's not like I didn't come prepared. ???: ATTACK! The dozen artilleries then fire off their barrages of missiles all at once. Phoenix: *shoots a guy* Ugh, these guys are like ants... huh? Wait? Why is it suddenly so silent here?! Appian Soldier: Back off, everyone! Phoenix hesitantly looks up to see a rain of hundreds of missiles coming at him. Phoenix: Oh... sh*t... Before the missiles hit, he uses his machinegun to shoot what he can, disabling some of them, while frantically looking for a way out. Phoenix: Sh sh sh sh sh sh sh*t! Virgo: Delta Team, provide cover for Phoenix and disarm the missiles! As Phoenix waits for his death in terror, a battalion of soldiers from the Eurasian Unified Army comes and stands before him, using their rifles to fire at the missiles, disabling them mid-air, creating a spectacular fireworks show for Phoenix to see. Phoenix: Wh...what the hell?! You guys... Phoenix turns around to see a woman in a red robe slowly walking at him. Virgo: ...Well, we are allies now. Phoenix: H...huh?! Oh hey, your arm has recovered! Virgo: *looks at her left arm* Yeah, a certain someone did it for me... Phoenix: Oh... Virgo: Well, Cancer is dead now, so it's not like we are still enemies... plus the Appians intended to wreak havoc on Eurasia as a whole, so I couldn't just stand there... Thus, we signed an alliance with Valkyness. The more the better, right? Phoenix: Yeah, that's right, sure... Virgo: I'll take care of things around here, you just go and chase their command! Phoenix: WATCH OUT! Phoenix pushes Virgo aside as an armored Appian ambusher fires a laser beam from behind, eliminating many of the defending Eurasian troopers. Phoenix: Whew, that was close... The ambusher fires another laser beam at Phoenix. Phoenix: Take this, sucker! Phoenix shields and reflects the laser beam at the ambusher, killing him. However, before he realizes it, he's already lying on Virgo in a very awkward position. He turns around to see Virgo looking embarrassingly at him. Phoenix: *instantly stands up* Oh... uh... ehem... I don't think it's safe here! Why uhm... why don't you just come with me and end this once and for all?! Virgo: Yeah... uhm... yeah... sure... Scutum: Crap, that didn't work out either... ???: Hey, we have no time to be stalling around here. Just take care of him later, let's go! Scutum: Y...yes, madame! Phoenix: *points to the sky* HEY, it's the woman in black! She's flying away! Hey, come back here! *gives chase* Virgo: *while running* W...wait, that direction... I... I think she's heading for the ALLTYNEX base! Phoenix: The ALLTYNEX base?! Virgo: It's the underground basement of the Central Control Tower over there... Where the supercomputer ALLTYNEX was once located! Phoenix: But it's destroyed now! What could she possibly want to do with it?! Virgo: W...well, it... doesn't take a functional computer to collect some data... Phoenix: Huh?! ???: Tche... As Phoenix and Virgo continues the pursuit, they enter a narrow alleyway leading to the Control Tower together with Scutum and the mysterious woman. Scutum attempts to send many Appian troops to stop Phoenix, including machinegunners, rocket troopers, and even heavily armored macho men carrying big lasers that Phoenix has no problems shielding and reflecting, especially with Virgo in his aid. After a long and perilous run, Phoenix and Virgo finally close in on the Appian duo, exiting from the alleyway and standing before a glorious structure that is the Control Tower and the ALLTYNEX base. ???: ...Tchk... The mysterious woman points her head at the Eurasian duo before entering the ALLTYNEX base, so Scutum turns around and prepares to face the duo. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "DEFENDER" SCUTUM placeholder BGM: The Imperial Guard -Scutum- Scutum: Hmph... the time has come for me at last... In any case, I won't let you interfere with our mission here, peasants! Scutum, holding a large blue lance on one hand and a large shield on another, makes the stance and points his lance at Phoenix. Phoenix: Heh, I'm not afraid of you after I've killed all seven of those guys! Especially now that I have this girl to help me! Scutum: Oh... trust me, you really don't know what you are getting into, boy! ???: We have a breach at District 5! Requesting support! Just as Phoenix and Virgo prepare to fight, Virgo gets a distress call. She turns her head at Phoenix, who, after a few seconds, reluctantly nods and tells her to go. Phoenix: Well... On second thought, I won't need her anyway. Let's roll, shall we? Scutum: Hmph... take this! Scutum starts the battle by using his lance to fire a large energy lance-shaped bullet at Phoenix. Phoenix shields the energy lance, but instead of being reflected or disappearing, it just sticks there. Phoenix: Gn...gnnnhh... c'mon... Phoenix keeps trying to completely shield the lance, but he only realizes it won't work when his shield's battery is already depleting. So he quickly rolls sideways just as his shield breaks, allowing the lance to pass through, just to find Scutum having also dashed there and trying to use his lance to plunge him. Phoenix blocks the attack by using both of his hands to hold Scutum's hand, as the lance still slowly gets closer and closer to his face. Phoenix: Gnnnhh... Scutum: Hah! I'm the strongest muscle there is, that won't work for long, brother! Phoenix then sweeps his legs and tumbles Scutum over. After he's gotten behind him, he machineguns Scutum, but it's no good for Scutum's thick armor. Scutum stands up, and the two walks sideways in circles, calmly, carefully approaching each other, before Scutum fires a barrge of five consecutive energy lances at Phoenix, forcing him to roll sideways quickly while shielding what he can to delay the lances, giving himself an escape route. Once Phoenix is safe from the lances, Scutum then fires four homing lasers from the tip of his lance, but Phoenix quickly shields and reflects all of them. Scutum uses his big shield to block two reflected lasers, but the other two come from sideways and hit his guts, slightly damaging him. Scutum: Hmph... I forgot this wouldn't work... Phoenix: Hmph... Or maybe you are just all brawns and no brains... Scutum: Ooooohhh... No brains, huh? ... Let's fight for real, then! Scutum then throws his lance at Phoenix, which eventually glows brightly and blows up, giving a huge, lengthy explosion that completely consumes Phoenix. Phoenix, seeing the lance thrown at him, manages to shield in time and withstand the explosion, but after the fire clears up, his shield's energy also depletes and he can see that Scutum's big shield has splitted into six parts, each acting as a floating turret around him, leaving Scutum bare-handed. The knight then pushes his hands together, asking for a fight. Scutum: Well well well... let the fight begins, peasant! Scutum's turrets then each fire a short laser beam at Phoenix. At first the lasers only fly straight, but after a second they suddenly bend and fly at wherever Phoenix is standing, making them much harder to dodge. Phoenix rolls and jumps around while attempting to shield some of the lasers, but they either miss Scutum or can't break through his armor. Meanwhile, Scutum tries to get close and personal with Phoenix, constantly jumping at his position and deliver punches at him, but Phoenix quickly dodges them. However, after a few minutes, Scutum manages to land a hit at Phoenix, knocking him to the ground. Scutum: Hmph... With Phoenix lying flat, Scutum swipes his arm and a Star of David circle appears around Phoenix, with him at the center. Scutum's six turrets then quickly fly to a point of the star each, before spraying thick barrages of bullets at Phoenix like miniguns. Phoenix, waking up in time to see the bullets coming, quickly jumps out of the circle, but Scutum then stretches out his arms, revealing small laser machineguns installed into his gauntlets and firing them at Phoenix. Phoenix quickly shields the lasers after escaping the circle, but then again, they are too weak to do anything notable to Scutum. Scutum: Heh... you are very agile and hardy, but let's see how long you can keep up... You can't even afford to waste time here, you know... My master won't take forever to do the job... Phoenix: Ugh... is this guy invincible or something?! Scutum dashes forward and delivers another punch at Phoenix, knocking him under his feet, before creating another magic circle. Scutum: Now... die, Phoenix! Phoenix: Not... yet... Scutum: ?! Phoenix, still conscious even though he's been punched with metal gloves, grabs Scutum's wrists and throw him down the center of the circle before quickly backleaping away. Just then, Scutum's turrets start to fire, riddling Scutum's armor with bullets and eventually breaking it with thousands of shells. After the barrage is over and the magic circle disappears, Scutum's armor has gotten a few holes, revealing his bare body, as he heavily stands up to find Phoenix pointing his machinegun at him. Scutum: Huff... huff... Phoenix: Now... die, Scum! Phoenix fires his machinegun at one of Scutum's armor's holes, killing him. Phoenix: Hmph... Phoenix turns around, cracks his fingers, then walks into the ALLTYNEX base while Scutum's lifeless body drops into the ground. Chapter 6 -- END Koufuku Metanana 07:51, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:End of Reflection